growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LightningWizardz/GROWTOPIA FORMULA (Rough Calculation Mode)
Hi, Everyone, LightningWizardz or DragonStorm here, and this is a guide on some Growtopia formulas that you may or may not known about and may or may not help you. Let's get to it! 1.XP Calculation : Xp is one of the few gameplays in Growtopia, ranging from unlocking new actions, to obtaining special rewards item and achievements. There are few ways to obtain XPs, such as breaking blocks, feeding silkworm, harvesting trees, doing surgery, etc, etc. Now then, let's see what's the formula.'' ''A.XP Calculation from Breaking Blocks :' ''1.XP Calculation from Breaking a Block ' 'Breaking a block with a specific rarity will give you a specific amount of XP, that's right, originially, before a Great XP Patch by the Supertacular Hamumu, Breaking ANY kinds of block only yields you one. And from level 50 on, The XP required to go to next level is more than 100.000, so you need to break more than 100.000 bloks to go to next level, Which is a lot of pain, But now, there's a certain formula on how many XP you can get from breaking a block! So let's get to it.'' Formula : (r : 5) + 1 r = Rarity of Block : = divided by The other symbols you should know :P So basically, to calculate the XP earned by breaking a block, just divide the block's rarity by 5 and add 1 to it. e.g : How many XP you can obtain for breaking a crystal block (rarity : 100) (100 : 5) + 1 = 20 + 1 = 21 XP "But, what about if the block's rarity is not fully divided by 5? (e.g : 32, 53, 49, 11)" Simple. Just round it down! If the rarity is 49, Round it down to 45, if it's 63, Round it down to 60. e.g : How many XP you can obtain from breaking a Pinball Block? (Rarity : 53) 53, rounded down to 50. (50 : 5) + 1 = 10 + 1 = 11 XP "What if the block's rarity is below 5? 4, 3, 2,1? We round it down to 0?" Yep, Correctamundo, But you forgot something, the +1, So even if the rarity divided by 5 is 0, you will always get 1 XP. e.g : How many XP you can obtain from breaking a door (Rarity : 2)? 2, rounded down to 0 (0 : 5) + 1 = 0 + 1 = 1 XP 2.XP Calculation from Breaking Multiple blocks 'Well, breaking a block and calculating it's XP is simple enough, but obviously that's enough, who only destroys one block during farming anyway? You destroy loads, tens to hundreds or thousands (Like me, which is painful). Anyway, It's pretty simple, there are two ways to calculate it : 'Formula 1 : ({r : 5} + 1) x B B = Amount of Blocks Destroyed. r = Rarity of Block : = Divided by x = Multiplied by The first formula is pretty simple, after getting the amount of XP earned from breaking one of that type of block. Multiplies it with the amount of blocks you break. Resulting in the total amount of XP You will obtain. Formula 2 : XP x B XP = XP Earned The second one is the shortcut to the first :D. e.g : How many XP would Garnub_131 earns if he destroys 666 Movie Cameras (Rarity : 92)? Now most of you probably will use a calculator, but there's actually an easy way to solve this..(Not really, you still have to at least use a piece of paper unless you can mentally use an abacus like me!) 92 rounded down to 90 '({90 : 5} + 1) x 666 = (18 + 1) x 666 = 19 x 666 = (666 x 10) + (666 x 9) = 6660 + 5994 =12654 XP *winks* If you are breaking multiple blocks just do the calculation like this : (: 5} + 1 x B1) + (: 5} + 1 x B2).... r1 = Rarity of Block 1 B1 = Number of Block 1 r2 = Rarity of Block 2 B2 = Number of Block 2 3.XP Calculation from Breaking Blocks with the influence of external inputs 'There are a few external inputs that may influence XP that you earned. such as Eggs Benedict, and Ring of Wisdom, the Eggs Beendict have a 25% chance to double your XP earned, but have a limited time, while Wisdom ring is permanent but only have 10% chance. Anyhow, Let's see the formula : ''Formula (With Eggs Benedict) : (<{: 5 + 1} x B> x 125% (or 5/4)) Eggs Benedict tend to have a chance of doubling XP earned in a 1 in 4 chance. The formula is basically to find the total amount of XP earned from breaking the blocks and stuff then multiplies it with 125% or 5/4 'Formula (With Ring of Wisdom) : '(<{: 5 + 1} x B> x 110% (or 11/10)) Ring of Wisdom tend to have a chance of doubling XP earned by 1 in 10 chances. The formula is almost the same as Eggs Benedict with the difference being you must multiply the XP with 110% or 11/10. 'Formula (With both Eggs Benedict and Ring of Wisdom) : '(<{: 5 + 1} x B> x 135% (or 27/20)) ''The effect of Eggs Benedict and Ring of Wisdom stack, so in total they have 35% chance of doubling your XP. 'IMPORTANT NOTE : These Formulas with Eggs Benedict, and Ring of Wisdom may not be accurate if you only break about 10 blocks. So only use these formulas if you are breaking hundreds or thousands. 'e.g : A swaggy growtopian named Settlers farmed all his 3000 Pinballs with Eggs Benedict and Wisdom Ring, assuming he break them 24/7 without rest, and uses Eggs Benedict right when their timer runs out and keeps the wisdom ring on at all times. How many XP will receive by the time he finishes farming his PInballs? (rarity : 53) 53 rounded down to 50 (<{: 5 + 1} x 3000> x 27/20) = (<{10 + 1} x 3000> x 27/20) = (<11 x 3000> x 27/20) = 33000 x 27/20 = (33000 x 20) + (33000 x 7)/20 = 660000 + 231000/20 =891000/20 =44550 XP B.XP Calculation from taking Care of Silkworm Generally, this shouldn't be explained, but, whatever, you don't really need a formula : Formula : (+ F x 10) x S W = Water fed to Silkworm F = Food fed to Silkworm S = SIlkworm e.g : danielch have 5 silkworms, and if everyday he fed them 9 Water Buckets and 9 Makirolls, How many XP will he gain by the end of the silkworm's life (20 Days) if he always feed them on time and since they are born. (+ 9 x 10) x 5 = (18 x 10) x 5 = 900 XP C.XP Calculation from Surgery 'Every succesful surgery yields you 50 XPs, The formula is pretty much really simple. Formula : s x 50 s = Amount of Surgeries e.g : DragonStormX the noob tries surgery for the first time, he did 50 of them, 39 of which failed, How many XP does he earn? (50 - 39) x 50 = 11 x 50 = 550 XP D.XP Calculation from WOLFWORLD Almost the same, the only complicated XP calculation is the blocks one. 'Formula : W x 50 W = WOLFWORLD Completed. e.g : Settlers finished 3 WOLFWORLD with ease, how many XP he earned? 3 x 50 = 150 XP '''E.XP Caclculation from Harmonic Crystal I'm tireed.... Formula : C x 20 C = Harmonic Crystal Shattered e.g : BAD of Legend shattered 520 Harmonized Crystal for the Crystal Crusher Daily Challenge, How many XP would he/she earn? 520 x 20 = 10400 XP F.XP Calculation from firefighting and compacting clothes For every clothes compacted and fire put out, you'll receive 1 XP, simple enough, no need for formula and example.'' '''G.XP Calculation from finishing a Ringmaster Quest and Smithed something 'You get 100 XP every time you forged an item or finished a RIngmaster Quest, Formula : Rq x 100 Fg x 100 Rq = Ring Quest completed Fg = Forged item forged e.g : Settlers had forged a Sword and Shield, to make that he forged Warrior Shield and Warrior Blade, How many XP does he earn? 3 x 100 = 300 XP e.g : DragonStormX had finished 5 ring quest only to be stuck at Quest No.6, how many XP he earned so far? 5 x 100 = 500 XP H.XP Calculation from completing a carnival game You get 5 XP every time you complete a carnival game. 'Formula : C x 5 C = Carnival Game Completed e.g : DragonStormX bought 200 tickets, he sold 70 for 2 World Locks, and used the rest of them, how many XP does he earn? (200-70)x 5 = 130 x 5 = 650 XP '''I.XP Calculation from Sewing an item 'You get 20 XP from sewing an item ''''Formula : S x 20 S = Sewed item e.g. DejaMoo sewed 4 Wool Scarf and sold them in a vending machine, how many XP does he earn from sewing them? 4 x 20 = 80. '2.HARVEST FEST BALANCE MOONCAKE CALCULATION : Now then, Balance Mooncakes have been one of the most prioritized item in Harvest Fest since 2015's Harvest Fest, and it's because of it's rareness and it's ability to make many of Harvest Fest's items, There's actually a way to roughly calculate the amount of Balance Mooncake you can roughly obtain from trees Formula : (r x T) : 10.000 r = Rarity of trees T = Amount of Trees Mooncakes' chance to drop from a tree is equal to the tree's rarity, so a fishtank tree (Rarity : 42) have a 42% chance to drop either a Peace, Longevity, Harmony, Prosperity Mooncake. A Balance Mooncake's chance to drop is 1 in 100 mooncake. Generally your 100th mooncake'll be a Balance Mooncake. So, you multiplies the amount of trees with the rarity of trees and divide it with 100. 'Formula for Multiple Types of trees : (x T1 + + T2 + + T3.....) : 10.000 ''e.g : DragonStormX wishes to have 100.000 PInball Trees, How many balance mooncake would they yield if they are destroyed during harvestfest? (53 x 100.000) : 10.000 = 5.300.000 : 10.000 = 530 Balance Mooncake ''Just a side note, this is true story, I wishes to get 100.000 Pinball Seeds before Harvest Fest, so if you have any "unused" pinball seeds or blocks, please donate them at WORDSROGER, if you don't want to, up to you. '3.Tree Decorations' Chance (WINTERFEST) Tree Decorations is another item that is chased by many growtopians due to their easy way to profit and stuff, there are a few ways to get them, but the easiest is fishing, let's explore the ways!!!! Note that these only works during winterfest. A.Tree Decoration's Chance from Fishing You can easily get tree decorations from fishing, as it have a 60% chance to give you them, but most players will usually find that the chance is 50% so, I concluded that the chance is about 55%. Formula : F x 55% (11/20) F = Amount of Bait that caught fish or junk e.g LetsTalk used 800 Wiggly Worms to try to catch tree decorations, all caught junk and fish and tree decorations, about how many he have? 800 x 11/20 = 8800/20 = 440 Tree Decoration B.Tree Decoration's Chance from Geiger '''Geiger is another, time-taking, method to get tree decorations, the formula is about the same : Formula : G x 55% (11/20) G = Items found with Geiger e.g : MrIluvGeiger used Geiger 12 times in a day, how many tree decorations he roughtly gets? 12 x 11/20 = 132/20 = 6,6, If you enounter this, look at the number behind the comma, if it's lower than 5, he will roughly gets 6, but if it's 5 or more, he will roughly gets 7. Alternatively you could put it like 6-7 Tree Decorations. '''C.Tree Decoration's Chance from WOLFWORLD Completing WOLFWORLD will give you 11 Tree Decorations along with the prize. Formula : W x 11 W = WOLFWORLD completed e.g Settlers finished 12 WOLFWORLDs and get a Winterwolf, how many tree decorations did he get along the way? 12 x 11 = 132 Tree Decorations D.Tree Decoration's Chance from Surgery Completing a surgery will yield you 1-4 Tree Decorations. That means it have an average of 2.5 Tree Decorations per surgery. 'Formula : S x 2.5 S = Surgery Completed e.g : Thingamadoge did 1000 Surgery, How many Tree decorations did he earn? 1000 x 2.5 = 1000 x 5/2 = 5000/2 = 2500 Tree Decoration '''MORE TO COME, I NEED TO REST FOR A BIT. Category:Blog posts